I'm Sorry
by darrenchris6
Summary: This is the prize story for my 1,000th reviewer of my story "We Need To Talk" It's AU-Kurt is a policeman and Blaine gets drunk...this summary stinks...Just read the story, kay? R


**I have an apology to make. I promised a prize chapter to my 1,000****th**** reviewer, and it has taken me longer than it should have for me to write it. But I am slightly justified, because the topic of the chapter was giving me the BIGGEST writer's block I have ever experienced. I couldn't think of any way to write it, but you can all thank my best friend (my, bestest best friend) PrincessPanda93 for helping me figure it out! As thanks, go and read all of her stories and make sure to leave plenty of reviews ^_^**

**So, CONGRATULATIONS to **_**emmrZep **_**to being my 1,000****th**** reviewer! And also a special thank you for the exact same reason!**

**This story is slightly…very…AU.**

Kurt Hummel couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. It was a special day for the two of them, and Kurt couldn't wait to go out later and celebrate.

Exactly a year ago, Blaine had asked Kurt to take the next step in their relationship and move in with him. They had been taking a stroll through Central Park when Blaine had surprised Kurt with a romantic picnic, complete with music and candles. As they'd laid down and gazed up at the stars, Blaine had asked, and Kurt had accepted with sparkling eyes and a deep kiss.

So, tonight, the two of them were celebrating a successful year of living together. Sure, there had been a few arguments, but they never grew too serious, and had ended with sweet make ups. Kurt was also planning on doing something that had his nerves on edge-he was planning on proposing.

Humming to himself, Kurt went to the bedroom so he could strip off his work uniform before taking a shower. Kurt's normal job was designing, but he volunteered as a police officer a few nights a week. It wasn't anything major-he just parked by the hallway and looked for swerving drivers.

By the time Kurt was done getting ready, Blaine had come home from his own job at one of the biggest law firms in New York. Kurt smiled as soon as he saw his boyfriend-or his hopefully-soon-to-be fiancé.

"Hey. babe," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a tight hug. "Mmm," he murmured, his face pressed into Kurt's neck. "You smell good."

Kurt giggled. "I just took a shower. You should go take yours so we can leave soon."

When Blaine pulled away, there was a smirk on his face. "You should have waited until I came home-then we could have showered together."

"We would have never left," Kurt said, his smile widening. He pushed Blaine in the direction of the bedroom. "Now go."

…

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine were dancing at one of the few gay bars they knew about. This was the nicest ones they had been to so far-it was clean and had good music…plus rooms in the back for quick hook-ups. Kurt and Blaine had only been back there once, finding the rooms to be comfortable and bright. They usually had a good time when they went to this bar, but tonight Kurt wanted to be anywhere _but_ here.

As soon as they had arrived, Blaine had headed straight for the bar, Kurt raising his eyebrows as he watched him. Blaine wasn't usually a drinker-the night of Rachel's party and the time they had gone to Scandals always present in his mind-and Kurt loved that about him. But of course, tonight of all nights, Blaine had decided to get drunk off his ass.

Kurt sat fuming as he watched Blaine dancing on top of the stage, everyone around him laughing and whistling. He had a big, goofy grin on his face, and Kurt noticed a guy staring at Blaine appreciatively. Kurt gritted his teeth-he and Blaine were supposed to be having a wonderful time celebrating a year of happiness and love, but instead Blaine had been ignoring him the entire night.

A few minutes later, Blaine finished his dance and stumbled back over to Kurt.

"Hey, sexy," he slurred, taking his seat besides Kurt. "What-what you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said stiffly. "Just enjoying the show my boyfriend's putting on."

Blaine's grin widened. "Oh yeah?"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "_No_, Blaine, I'm _not_ enjoying it. We were supposed to spend the night together and all you've been doing is ignoring me!"

Blaine frowned. "I'm not ignoring you."

"Not _now_," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "But you have been."

"I'm just trying to have fun, Kurt," Blaine said, starting to sound mad. "I'm sorry if you have a problem with that."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew how Blaine got when he was drunk, which was why he tried to keep alcohol away from his boyfriend. But since Blaine had been drinking since they'd arrived at the gay bar, he would have to put up with Blaine's temporary short temper-but Blaine had picked the wrong night to get drunk.

"_Fine_," Kurt spat. "Go have some more fun! But don't expect me to be at home when you're done!"

"That's fine!" Blaine echoed, getting up out of his chair. "That's just fine!"

Kurt watched Blaine storm away before getting up out of his own chair and stalking out of the bar. He felt tears building up behind his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He was too mad at Blaine to cry over him. The weight of the engagement ring was heavy in Kurt's pocket, and Kurt felt some of his anger slip away into sadness. He had been so looking forward to proposing to the boy he loved.

But Blaine had ruined it.

…

Of course Rachel had been fine with Kurt spending the night at her and Finn's house. Though Kurt hadn't gotten much sleep-he had regretted his decision the moment he had arrived at his friends' house. He felt guilty for leaving Blaine alone, and knew Blaine had probably been hurt despite what he had said at the bar. But Kurt was still upset that his intended proposal had been ruined, so instead of answering the texts he knew he would wake up to, he just shut off his phone and got ready for work.

At work, Kurt's assistant kept paging him with calls from Blaine, but Kurt refused to answer them. He wasn't going to talk about their fight at work, no matter how much it killed him inside to do this to Blaine. And after he was finished designing for the day, Kurt had another night of volunteering ahead of him, so he wouldn't be able to talk to Blaine until even later.

There weren't a lot of cars on the highway that night, for which Kurt was grateful. He wasn't paying much attention, his mind still on Blaine and the night before. His guilt had grown when he'd turned on his phone to see thirty more texts from Blaine. Kurt had almost called Blaine, but he wanted to talk to Blaine face to face, so he had only turned his phone back off.

Kurt was so occupied with thoughts of Blaine that he didn't noticed the car pulling up behind him until the driver was tapping on his window. Jumping in his seat, Kurt turned to see-

"Blaine?" Kurt squeaked, rolling down his window.

Blaine gave him a small, sad smile. "Hey, Kurt," he murmured. "Can we talk?"

Still stunned, Kurt only nodded, watching Blaine as he rounded the front of the car to slide into the passenger seat next to Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered once Blaine had shut the door.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine blurted, staring at Kurt with pleading eyes. "I…I shouldn't have did what I did last night. It was our night to celebrate, and I ruined it."

Kurt bit his lip. Because that was true-but Blaine didn't know exactly _how_ true it was.

"I was going to propose to you, you know," Kurt said quietly, not looking away from Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt," he breathed.

Kurt turned his lips up in a soft smile. "I had the ring in my pocket and everything…but you got drunk as soon as we got there, and I didn't want to propose while you weren't sober."

"Oh, baby," Blaine choked out. "I…I was going to propose to _you_."

"_What_?" Kurt had not been expecting _that_!

Blaine chuckled weakly. "Yeah. But I was so nervous…I was worried you would say no." He reached over and took Kurt's hand. "Honey…I'm so sorry for ruining everything."

"It's okay," Kurt murmured, stroking his thumb against the back of Blaine's hand. "I understand."

They were both silent after that, but it wasn't an awkward silence. After a few moments, Blaine spoke again.

"You know, babe…I would have said yes."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head. He felt Blaine cup his chin and turn his head so he was looking into Blaine's warm hazel eyes. His breath caught at the love shining in Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, and Kurt sighed in contentment. The kiss was soft, sweet. Kurt reached a hand to cup Blaine's cheek, keeping his face near Kurt's as they pulled apart.

"Will you marry me, Blaine Anderson?" he murmured, a blush darkening his cheeks regardless of what Blaine had just told him.

Blaine smiled impossibly wide. "Of course," he said, and pressed their lips back together.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, reaching into his pocket to pull out the ring, his smile widening as Blaine pulled out his own ring for Kurt. And for the rest of Kurt's shift, they sat together, sharing soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings.

And, really…Kurt was kind of glad that it hadn't worked out the night before.

…**Um…**

**I hope you all liked it? I'm not sure how good this is…**

**Like I said, I couldn't think of anything to do with the idea I was given, but I tried my very best! I hope it was a worthy prize!**

**Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
